Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: Alpha Gear chronicles
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: With the creations of a new Virtual Reality World comes new people to enjoy it. Enter The Alpha Gear Guild, where our group of heroes encounter many new foes in this virtual world with rules different from the card game, what will the Guild encounter? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, old and new, this story actually started as an experiment that I was inspired to create by a combination of Yu-gi-oh Capsule Monsters and Falsebound Kingdom.**

 **Now I'll admit this, I suck at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh style duel so that's why I'm going the direction I am.**

 **Anyway I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter with a slight request.**

 **For now, just enjoy the story as you can.**

 **[[]]**

Hello, my name is David Drakon, and I've just signed up for a new virtual reality life.

"Okay Mister Drakon, can you please fill out the following information on the screen here?" The receptionist woman asked spinning a monitor to face me.

Okay, maybe a little back story would help right? After all this is kinda sudden for isn't it?

Alright let me start simple, I'm an avid Yu-Gi-Oh Player, I've got myself a Dragon Deck I use. Problem is that lately normal duels have gotten a little boring, now don't take that as a sign that I'm getting bored of the game, because I'm not. What the problem is, however, is that I live in a very small town, as such I've basically memorized the decks of every person in town, which basically turns duels into a game memory and perfect counters.

Now about five years ago a company known as Data Life came into the virtual reality scene, taking a very bold, and shockingly effective new leap into the Virtual Reality field.

Their first release was a VR world set in a medieval fantasy life, filled with knight's, sorcerers, dragons Etc. But what set them apart from the other virtual life simulators was what they did. Instead of just you putting on a helmet and playing a virtual game you are sent directly into the game, and it doesn't stop there, oh no, if a woman enters a virtual world she can not only get pregnant and give birth there, if she leaves the Virtual World she would have a legitimate flesh and blood child with her.

Data Life has created worlds of the Medieval Fantasy, Space Age Fantasy, Monster Girl World, even a Pokemon World.

However what has caught my interest today was the newest virtual world, one built around the Yu-Gi-Oh's Duel Monsters.

"Uh... can I get an explanation for the whole 'Attribute and Type' thing?" I asked looking at the receptionist.

"Sure." The Receptionist replied, "Okay so you know how Yu-Gi-Oh monsters have a Type and Attribute right? Well basically you get the same thing when you enter this Virtual World. You get a single ability from you Attribute that take effect no matter what your Type is, it also affect's the color of the starting outfit is, and what Type you choose affects how your character transforms as he levels up and the abilities he can gain."

"Thanks." I said as I began logging in my information.

 _Name: David Drakon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 18_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Type: Dragon_

Now if you're wondering why I chose the Dark Attribute, it's because the Dark attribute grant's the player Night Vision, a very helpful ability for nocturnal players, or guys who just like to stay up late.

"Done." I said.

"Good, now select one monster that you will start with when you enter the virtual world, and it has to be 4 Stars or lower." The Receptionist said.

I pulled out my deck and looked through my monsters, 'Four Stars or less really limit's my choices.' I thought.

I could choose Troop Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon, Golem Dragon, or...

"Beautiful Headhuntress." I said handing the receptionist the card. I know, the Head Huntress isn't actually a Dragon Monster, or even closely related to Dragons, but that card has always been a sort of good luck charm with any deck I've built so I always put her in the next deck I build.

The receptionist then handed me back Headhuntress and an I.D. Card, "Thank you sir, you're all set, just step into on of the digitalizers and have fun in the virtual world." She said.

I nodded and stepping into one of the blue tubes and placed my I.D. Card on the scanner, and my world turned blue.

[]

My vision soon returned to normal and I stood in a black room.

"Welcome to the Tutorial zone, here you will learn how exactly how this world works." A disembodied deep voice said.

Then an object appeared right in front of me, it looked like a duel disk, but considerably shorter, with only three slots for cards, "This is a Bracer, though it's appearance differ based on the players Type, it still holds the same functions. It's your inventory, Monster Summoner, Spell and Trap activator, Phone, Map, Enemy analyzer and much more."

The Bracer then floated away and the white silhouette of a man appeared with the Bracer on his arm, "To Summon a monster all you need to do is place the card on the Bracer to summon it." The figure then placed a card on his bracer causing a Celtic Guardian to appear next to him.

"You and your monster's have separate Life Points. Life Point's are determined by Level multiplied by 100. Attack and Defense points are calculated by the monsters normal ATK and DEF point's divided by 10" The voice said at the 2 figures vanished.

"As you defeat wild monster you gain experience equal to 10 times the monsters level, Players require a total amount of experience equal to 100 times their level to level up, Monster's require 1000 Experience to Level up. So players level up faster than Monsters."

Then two cards appeared, a Trap and a Spell card.

"Trap cards are one use card only, with a few exceptions, so after using a trap card you must find or buy a new one. Spells work similar, however Continuous Spells and Equip Spells are multi use, but require a cool down in between uses." The voice explained, "However Field Spell Cards only serve as a way to unlock new locations to fast travel to on your world map if you haven't been there already, while Ritual Spells are located in the world and require you to seek them out to use them."

With that the two cards vanished.

"Lastly, to gain more Monster cards you must buy them, get them as drops against other Monsters, or if you are the same Type as the monster you can talk to them and convince them to join you. That's all you need to know right now, further tutorials will appear in the 'Help' Section of your menu when it's necessary, now get out there and have a fun new life"

And then my world went blue again.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone that's the Chapter, now I have a request for you all.**

 **Send in your OC, they won't play major Roles, just minor ones like random battle and stuff like that, but I still want you people to have some input on this.**

 **The List and Requirements for sending in an OC are in a link on my Page's Bio, it's the only link on it so please check it out, build your OC, and send him/her to me Via PM.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you... sooner or later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,I'm here with another chapter of Alpha Gear, now to be honest this isn't going to be a top priority story so update's might be a bit far and inbetween.**

 **Now something I probably should have cleared up on last chapter, when you send me the monster's stats when submitting an OC, please don't include the ability, the way I'm writing this story make's it damn near impossible for me to work in almost any monster ability.**

 **The only monsters I have found that I can work their ability in so far are Paladin of White Dragon, which would essentially evolve into Blue Eye's White Dragon once it reaches the same level as Blue Eye's.**

 **The others include mainly monster that have LVL in their name, like Dark Armed Dragon, which would evolve every two levels basically.**

 **Anyway it's time for you all to read the chapter now.**

 **[[]]**

In a blink I found myself standing in the middle of a forest, it's lightly wooded but there are still plenty of bushes for monsters to hide in.

I quickly pulled up my stats on my bracer, which looked like a dark gray dragon wing with three places for cards, I saw I had a grand total of 500 LP as a base, and 50 ATK and DEF.

I also glimpsed at my portrait, Short black hair that was almost going over my eyes, lightly tanned skin, and nice green eyes. Although instead of the clothes I wore entering I was wearing a Black Lenin shirt and pants with footwraps on my feet, making me feel poor as shit.

"That could get me killed in just a couple of hits." I said to myself, then I noticed a small caption next to my DEF.

'Reminder, A Players Defense points are always in an active state.'

"Well that make's thing so much easier for me." I said turning off the screen and looking at the deck holder which had only one card in it.

"Come on out, Beautiful Headhuntress." I called slapping he card into a summoning slot on the bracer, causing the monster in question to appear next to me, albeit she was a head taller than me, "Good to see you again old friend." I said with a smile.

Then the Headhuntress did something I'll admit I wasn't fully expecting.

She planted her rather large sword in the ground and pulled me into a hug, I didn't question it, I just returned the hug with a smile.

After about a minute of hugging we separated from each other, "Let's get going, I don't know about you but I'd rather not spend my first night in this place in the middle of the woods." I said with a joking tone.

The Headhuntress giggled at that and picked up her sword before motioning for me to lead the way.

[]

Now let me just say this for the record, just because there aren't that many tree's in forest doesn't mean you can't get lost in it.

"One thing they forgot to mention before dumping you in a forest is that while the incredibly vague world map is free on this thing I gotta buy area maps from nearby towns." I grumbled looking at the map on my Bracer, "At least the map fills itself out as I walk along so I should be able to find an exit eventually."

The Headhuntress patted my back in sympathy as I sighed in annoyance, "Thanks." I said taking in a deep breath and forging ahead.

Only to stop as a howl pierced through the silence of the forest, "That can't be good." I muttered holding up my fists and getting ready for a fight.

 _"Don't worry, I'll protect you."_ a female voice said as Headhuntress raised her sword.

"Did you just... never mind." I said as a Silver Fang burst out of the bushes.

[Silver Fang]

[LP: 300]

[120 ATK/ 80 DEF]

'That's 40 defense passively.' I noted in my head as the wolf lunged at me, only for Headhuntress to block the attack with a large slash, knocking 120 LP from the wolf.

"Nice one." I said stomping on the downed wolf twice, which really only cut through a measly total of 20 LP, leaving the Silver Fang at 160 LP.

The Silver Fang got back up with a growl and rushed me again.

 _"Catch!"_ I heard the female voice again, this time as Headhuntress tossed me her sword, which when I caught it boosted my ATK to 210.

I reared the weapon back and made a baseball swing that shattered the Silver Fang like glass when it made contact, which also caused 3 gold coins to fall to the ground and a '+30 EXP' to float up from where the wolf was.

[For defeating your first monster you've gained 1 Upgrade point]

"Thanks Headhuntress." I said handing her back her sword.

 _"You're welcome."_ Headhuntress said taking her sword back as I opened my upgrade screen.

-[Grow claws]

-[Grow Wings]

-[Grow Basic Tail]

-[Gain Element Breath (Shadows)]

"Oh man, tough choice..." I said to myself looking at my options.

Headhuntress chose to lean over my shoulder to look at my options, _"Go with the Claws, it's a free weapon that you can use at anytime and you don't have to adapt your movement patterns to fight with them, unless you want wings to escape with."_ Headhuntress said.

"That's a pretty good idea." I said putting my upgrade point in that.

My Upgrade screen closed itself as an icy feel ran through my hands and forearms, looking at them I could see black scales rapidly growing over them and my fingernails extended into claws.

[Claws= +100 ATK]

[Scales= +20 DEF, +Armored hands/forearms]

"Nice." I said to myself looking at my new hands.

My observations were cut short when three more Silver Fangs jumped out of the bushes.

'Well now I wish I got Element Breath so I can attack multiples.' I thought.

 _"You take one, I can handle the other two."_ Headhuntress said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I didn't get a response as Headhuntress charge the Silver Fang in the middle and right, "I'll take that as a yes." I said as the last Silver Fang jumped at me.

I swiped it with one of my claws, which left a black trail in the path I took, and dealt 110 Damage to the wolf, and knocked it off course.

Of course the Silver Fang decided to latch onto the my left arm, and I only took 25 Damage, 'What? But my DEF is only 70, how come I only took 25 Damage?' I thought.

Filing that away for a bit later I stabbed the wolf in the face with my free hand twice to end it's existence, once again causing it to shatter like glass and drop 30 EXP and 3 coins.

[You've Leveled up!]

[+1 Upgrade point, +100 LP, +10 ATK, +10 DEF]

I'll take that as a sigh Headhuntress finished her two.

I looked over to her and actually saw her holding out a card for me, a Silver Fang card.

"Thanks." I said putting the card in my Bracer's deck holder and picked up all the dropped coins, bringing my total to 12.

Then I used my upgrade point to grow wings, which caused a pair of cold spots to form on my back as a pair of wings burst free from my back, tearing my shirt that actually reformed around the base of my wings, black leather dragon wings.

"Sorry Headhuntress, but I'm gonna have to de-summon you right now, you can't exactly fly and I don't trust myself to fly with a passenger." I said pulling Headhuntresses card off the bracer, causing her to fade away.

I then stretched my wings and took off into the sky.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright people that's this Chapter, and remember, this won't update all too often, but at minimum it will update once a month if nothing else.**

 **And remember, send in some OC's Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's, time for another chapter of Alpha Gear.**

 **Also good news, while I was away from this story I figured out a good way to implement all the characters you guys send in.**

 **Now with that said I'd like to jump into the story right away.**

 **[[]]**

After a bit of turbulence issues and crashes I finally found myself flying over a small village that my World Map called 'Village of Beginnings', "Welp, time to land, hopefully on my feet this time." I said.

I took a deep breath and-

"Look ooouuuuttt!" A female voice shouted.

I turned around just in time to see something red and feathery tackle into me and caused us both to start falling out of the sky.

I couldn't tell how close we were to the ground because my vision was completely covered by feathers, I soon felt arms and clawed feet latch on to me out of fear. "Spread your wings! It'll help create drag to slow us down!" I shouted over the wind as I spread my wings.

She apparently heard be as her arms came off of my body, but unfortunately for my hips her clawed feet gripped me tighter.

It only took us seconds to hit the ground at the center of the village, making players and NPC's jump in surprise.

Unfortunately the impact left me with only 175 LP, that really hurts.

"Ooooowwww..." The woman groaned as she sat up on me.

"You're on my wing." I groaned, and it's really uncomfortable.

Fortunately for my wing my passenger realized this and fluttered off my wing and onto the ground in front of me, "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm really, really, really sorry! I got so caught up in actually being able to fly I kinda forgot I didn't really know how to fly." She said quickly.

I stood up and got a better look at my passenger, she had mid-length straight black hair with bright blue eye's, her outfit was identical to mine save for it being red, sleeveless, and with a skirt instead of pants. Her arms were covered in feathers and she had longer than human length fingers with clawed tips, and instead of feet she had a pair of five toed talons, four in the front and one in the back.

"That's fine." I said, "Trust me I probably could have picked a better place to practice flying myself seeing as learning to fly in a forest means I extensively learned the taste of bark and leaves."

The woman giggled at that, "Well, I'm Mia Sparrow, I run a Harpie Lady deck... well I used to at least before I came here."

"David Drakon, dragon duelist." I said holding out my hands, which Mia shook.

"It's nice to meet you David, I just wish that it wasn't because of aerial impact... and if I wasn't left at 50 LP." Mia said.

"How'd you take so much damage?" I asked, she was Lvl 2 just like me so it's a good question.

"Well you see..." Mia started, "When I started up I summoned my Harpie Lady immediately and she accidentally irritated a Petit Dragon, so when she took it out I used the upgrade point to get myself some wings. Turn's out sticking around to fight some more with out an actual weapon or offensive ability is really tough and I ended up getting really hurt before I managed to level up."

"Yeah, it can be tough without a good way to protect yourself." I admitted pulling up my bracer and drawing Headhuntress's card.

"Oh I should probably bring my friend out too." Mia said pulling out her Harpie Lady card and placing it on her bracer.

When our monsters were summoned I learned something I wasn't exactly anticipating, turn out the Harpie Lady card Mia has was one of the really old ones, the ones that were depicted with barely covered breasts.

 _"You look terrible."_ Headhuntress said.

"Oh like you'd look any better after a crash course in flying." I said with false irritation.

"I guess I'm not the only on who can hear monsters talk." Mia said, "Well, we should head to a shop, I'd like to buy a few Red Medicine cards."

"Good idea, I got a Silver Fang to sell anyway." I said.

[]

During our search for an shop of some sort I opened up the 'Help' section of my Bracer's menu and looked up some of the newly available information.

First off Bracer's can send out a short range signal to register others as friends so long as theirs is sending out a signal as well and we both accept the friend request. Plus Friends can hear the monsters of their Friends speak.

Second was that the moment a Player enters a village, town, or city they are allowed to go to their standard issued home, which comes with wardrobe, Weapon chest, bed, and card case.

And sleeping in a bed automatically raises a players HP back to full, so we just need to sleep our injuries off.

"There's one!" Mia called out dragging my attention from my Bracer.

It was a simple looking house that had the back side of three cards positioned like they were held in a hand on a sign hanging in front of the door.

 _"Well, at least we know what sign we need to keep an eye out for."_ Headhuntress said.

 _"Yep, now let's head in!"_ Harpie Lady said.

[]

"Welcome to Starter Card shop!" The shopkeeper said, a short man with a massive red beard. Dude was a dwarf, not what I expected to be honest, "This is probably your first time here right?"

"Yep." I said.

"Well let me tell you how things work around a shop okay?" The Shopkeeper said, "First of all if you look over to those walls over there you will see our stock on full display." The shop keeper pointed to an open room with three walls that had cards behind a glass case on the wall with cards positioned in a 10 by 6 way, ten in a row with 6 in a column.

"Now then, notice there is a price and a button below and to the right of each card respectively, just push the button to receive the card, but unless you pay for them before you leave they will vanish so keep that in mind before you try to rob me." The Shopkeeper said, "And if you want to sell any cards just hand them to me."

"Thank's for the info." I said.

Mia and her Harpie Lady fluttered around to the Red medicine cards (1 Coin each) and picked up three of them, I picked up two for myself.

 _"David, over here!"_ Headhuntress called waving me over.

I walked over to her and saw what she was looking at.

The oh so fun to use three hit wall, Troop Dragon, sold for 3 Coins.

"Troop Dragon, that made sure I had at least one monster for sacrifice after I placed it so he's a good friend." I said to myself taking one of his cards.

I walked up to the shopkeep and paid him five coins for my purchase, Mia paid three for her purchase

"How much can I get for this?" I asked holding up a Silver Fang.

"Three coins." The Shopkeep said without hesitation, I nodded and handed him the card and got three coins back.

"You get a lot of Silver Fangs or something?" Mia asked.

"You don't know the half of it." The Shopkeeper said, "By the way, do you guys know about 'Open Market' days?"

"Nnnnnnno." I said.

"Okay so every Sunday the Open Market is, well open, there Players can set up stalls and sell the cards they've collected to other players, hoping to get cards cheaper or something rarer. Now Open Market does have limits, in a Village you're only allowed to sell monsters up to level 4, in a Town you are allowed to sell monsters of any level, and in a City you can even sell Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, a XYZ monsters. Of course you can sell spell and trap cards in any location." The shopkeeper said.

"That's pretty good to know actually." Mia said.

"Yeah, thanks pal." I said.

"Any time kid, come back soon, we got Field Spells if you want 'em." The Shopkeeper said.

[]

We entered a Weapon/Armor shop next, identified by a sign with a Sword going through an empty hauberk.

"Hey there kids!" The Shopkeeper said, he looked exactly like the dwarf, only the size of a regular person, "Would you like to know how armor shops work?" He asked

"We kinda already stopped by the Card Shop-" Mia started.

"Oh then this should be easy, we have the same set up as the Card shop, but instead of getting the actual armor slash weapon from pushing the button you just get an invoice card, bring it here and pay me and it will be sent to your inventory." The shop keeper said, "By the way, you Dragon boy, you've probably notice that your arms and hands are considered 'Armorer' right?"

"Yeah." I said, "What's the deal with that?"

"Basically kid, not only do you get that Defense Boost, but your Defense points are technically doubled in the spot you are armored, so I'd recommend letting your arms get hit if you can't dodge." The Shopkeeper said.

"Thanks for the info." I said walking over to grab a couple invoices.

I grabbed a card for a simple Rapier and a Leather Hauberk, which cost a total of 8 coins.

Mia grabbed herself a Leather suit and a whip. Thing is that the suit, despite being tailored to have no sleeves and short pant legs for her wings and talon, it made her look a bit like a dominatrix.

Putting on the armor and equipping my weapon I saw my stats rise.

[ATK: 150 - 170]

[DEF: 70 - 90]

'Fair enough a boost for low level equipment.' I thought.

[]

Later that day we pooled the rest of our money into something to eat, which really only ended up being a plate of Nachos.

Hey, this may be virtual reality, one accurate enough for pregnancy and childbirth, but we're still humans in here so we still need to eat.

"Can I see your Troop Dragon please?" Mia asked.

"Sure, the guy needs a proper introduction anyway." I said slapping his card on the Bracer, causing a Spear wielding Troop Dragon to appear and stand at attention.

 _"Greetings Commander. Permission to speak freely?"_ Troop Dragon asked, getting a chuckle from Mia and Headhuntress.

"Permission granted, and loosen up will you?" I replied.

The Troop Dragon relaxed his body, _"It's good to see you again commander, same to you Headhuntress."_ He said.

 _"It'll be nice to fight alongside you again."_ Headhuntress said.

"Hm, these Nachos aren't half bad." Mia said, only for Harpie Lady to swipe one, "Hey!"

 _"To slow to stop me slow-poke."_ Harpie Lady said.

Headhuntress and Troop Dragon took a nacho as well and tasted them, "Not you two as well." I joked.

 _"Apologies Commander, I just wished to know how they taste"_ Troop Dragon said.

 _"So did I David."_ Headhuntress said.

"Fine, I'll let you two off the hook." I said, "So Mia, how about some co-op Training tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a great idea, I need some combat practice and numbers equal safety." Mia said.

"Looks like we have a plan." I said.

"AWWW! I got cheese in my feathers!" Mia suddenly cried.

[]

After our 'meal' I went over to the town warp gate, basically the system of fast travel in this world, and went to my home (Which I could actually access VIA my Bracer, but I wanted to know where the thing was.)

It was... blank to say the least, it was a fairly large room with a double bed, a Chest for Weapon storage, A wardrobe for Armor storage, a table with a large metal card case on it for storing cards, and a black sheeted bed.

"Note to self, go shopping for furniture when I can afford it." I said, "Headhuntress, Troop Dragon, I'll see you two in the morning." I said removing their cards and taking my Bracer off (Which is only possible in the home, and I can't leave without it)

I then jumped back first onto my bed, which ended up being a bad idea.

"GAW! Right on my wing!" I shouted shooting back out of my bed.

 **[[]]**

 **Well people, that's this Chapter of Alpha Gear.**

 **And now you know how the shopping system works, well at least for shop's.**

 **Open Market will happen in later chapters so we'll see how they work later on.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys I- Dark Bribe.**

 ***Flying tomato's suddenly vanish***

 **That's better, now as I was saying.**

 **I'm finally back with this story, it's still a side project so don't expect updates to come too often.**

 **Anyway while I was away from this story I've come up with new idea's to implement into this story, so I'll be doing that this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I really hope it was worth the wait I had to put you all through.**

 **[[]]**

I woke up, and ended up rolling in my bed, wanting to go back to sleep.

Sadly for me, I ended up rolling off the bed and right onto-

"AH-OW my wing!" I cried out, seeing as I once again landed on my wing, this time I sat up, "I really gotta get used to these thing otherwise getting a tail might be a bad idea if I can't get used to wings."

Once I was up I grabbed my Bracer and made my way to the teleport pad, only to get knocked down by a wave of energy that rippled through my home.

"What the heck?" I asked getting back up, only to notice a newspaper on my bedside table, "May as well read the paper." I mused grabbing it.

[Daily News]

[Current topics: New World Update- New equipment released-Loot Boxes added]

There was more, but I wasn't interested in that stuff at the moment.

[New Update!]

[A New Update in the virtual world has added a new slot of equipment to players, an Accessory slot. Accessories will offer various bonuses based on the accessory, some good, some incredible.]

[Melder's shop added- A new shop has opened up in all settlements known as the Melder's shops, allowing players to merge their cards into equipment for a price to create equipment of high rarity, these piece's of equipment used to only be attainable as a very rare drop. This also adds new piece's of equipment that can only be acquired from Melding.]

[Loot Boxes- Loot Boxes can now be found all over the world, they take the form of small wooden crates, and don't drop much more than money and the occasional Recovery Card. Anything of Rarer Variety must still be found in Treasure Boxes that spawn in the Open Roads and Fields]

"This seems useful." I said with a smirk, and with that I left my Home.

[]

I appeared at the main gate, right next to Mia, who was engrossed in the morning paper with her Harpie Lady next to her.

"Ahem." I said, causing the two avian's to jump.

"Geez you scared the crap outta me." Mia said giving me an angry glare.

"I'm more surprised you didn't notice me warping in." I said sitting next to her.

"People were warping in and out every other minute, I've managed to learn to ignore it." Mia said, "So, you ready?"

"Yep." I said spreading my wings.

"Time to fly!" Mia said taking off.

"Wait for me!" I called flying off after her.

Once the two of us were in the air we floated for a moment to look around, "Back to the Beginner Woods?" I asked.

"Yep." Mia said, just before she saw a large bird flying by, "Oh! A Blue Winged Crown." Mia called out pointing to the Winged Beast with the talons.

"See if you can talk to it." I said, "You might not have to fight it."

"Good idea." Mia said flying forward to the monster.

I couldn't hear Mia over the wind, but it must have gone well because the Blue Winged Crown glowed and turned into a card that Mia caught with her talon.

We then landed in the middle of the Beginner Wood, where Mia switched the card from her talon to her hand and began to jump around in excitement, "I got a new Monster David!" Mia cheered, "I even got a new Upgrade Point to use."

"Good job." I said giving her a thumbs up before leaning back against a tree.

And just as my luck demands, a Monster fell out of it and onto me.

"Aw come on!" I groaned getting up and looking at the monster that fell on me.

A Baby Dragon, "Hey, you okay?" I asked my fellow dragon.

 _"I'm fine."_ the Baby dragon said in an early teen's voice, _"Sorry I fell on you."_

"It's fine, I've been having crap luck anyway lately." I admitted.

 _"Maybe me can help you, make you luckier."_ Baby Dragon said, with that he turned into a card

"I guess that's one way to get a card." I said picking up the Baby Dragon Card.

[For using diplomacy to receive a Monster Card for the first time you've earned 1 Upgrade Point.]

"I wouldn't call that Diplomacy." I deadpanned, still it is an upgrade point, so I decided to use it to earn my Dragon Breath (Shadow)

And it felt like I just ate something both very hot and very spicy as my inside's were mutated.

"Holy crap." I finally breathe, a wisp of black flames leaking out.

[Atk: 170 - 190]

'Another 20 Attack points, that's good.' I thought.

"Hey David look what I just used my upgrade point to get!" Mia called waving at me, she then turned to a tree and swing her wing, sending out arrow like feathers that impaled the tree.

"Nice." I said as I put Headhuntress and Troop Dragon on my Bracer, summoning them.

Before anyone could start greeting each other we heard a young girls shriek.

"Someone's in trouble!" Mia cried out.

I would have responded with something along the lines of 'No duh', but the thing was..."I recognize that voice." I said.

 _"It can't be..."_ Headhuntress said.

 _"Commander, it's Sadie."_ Troop Dragon said.

"Let's go, double time!" I demanded before breaking into a sprint

"Wait!" Mia cried out following us with Harpie Lady right behind her, "Who's Sadie?"

"My cousin!" I shouted back before breaking into a clearing.

Standing in front of me was Sadie, in the typical starter load out in a blue tone, signifying her as a Water Attribute, in her hands was a long wooden branch that could be used as a walking stick. Sadie had short hair that was dyed bright blue, and was 15 years old if I have my date's right, though she's a little on the short side for a 15 year old, her eyes were bright green.

Opposing her were two people, a dark haired man in black starter robes with 2 Skull Servant's in front of him and a woman with a blonde ponytail with green starter Robes with a Basic Insect by her side.

"Come on Kid, we saw you crack open that Loot Box, hand over whatever you got from it and we won't have to knock out your Life Points." The man said, "It's not like you'll completely die or anything, but it will hurt."

"Just screw it, the kid ain't handing over squat." The woman said, "Get her Basic Insect!"

"No you don't!" I shouted jumping in and drop kicking the Basic Insect away from my cousin.

"David?" Sadie asked looking at me with awe, probably because of the wings on my back.

"Hey Cuz, these moron's giving you a hard time?" I asked.

"Hey I ain't no moron!" The man shouted, "Hell we got you out numbered."

"Then how about we even things up a bit?" A new voice said, just before a line of feathers landed between me and the assholes.

Looking over I saw a man with yellow hair spiked up like Yusei's that had streaks of blue in it, electric blue eyes, and light tan skin. He was wearing a suit of leather armor, and had on a pair of leather gloves, which showed he was a fist fighter. Floating behind him was an Elemental Hero Avian.

"Thinking we should run?" The woman asked.

At that moment Mia showed up and cracked her whip as I drew my rapier.

"Yeah, run." The guy said just before he and his buddy began to book it out of there.

I put my weapon away just in time for a sudden weight to cling to my back and nearly knock me over.

"David I can't believe found you so soon!" Sadie cheered.

"Excuse me." I said, "Believe I found you."

"Whatever." Sadie said with a roll of her eyes, "Still it's great to see you here... Headhuntress! Troopy!" With that Sadie jumped off my back and ran to my two monsters while I turned to the guy who helped us.

"Thanks for the help dude." I said holding out my hand.

"No problem." The man said, "It's sad that people like that are here, attacking people who got lucky and found a Loot Box or Treasure Box."

"I know, they're just jealous they didn't get to it first." I said, "David Drakon."

"Axel Neaclon." The man said, "I'm a Thunder type just so you know."

"Nice, remind me not to get in a fight with you in the water." I said, inferring his Water attribute due to the light blue highlights on the edge of his armor.

"That's a good idea." Axel said.

"I'm planning on taking my Cousin, Sadie Sorcell, that girl over their with the Winged Beast girl Mia, to Starter village to get some basic equipment." I said.

"Mind if I come with you?" Axel said, "I'm getting a little lonely and chatting with Avian isn't the same as talking to a person."

"Be our guest." I said with a smile.

[]

A quick flight back to town and we had Sadie all geared up and all four of us were considered 'Friends' on our Bracer's.

She was in a light blue cloth robe, seeing as she told me she had chosen to be a Spellcaster type which didn't come as a surprise to me, and when it came to Wands or Staffs... she kinda bought both because she had gotten 50 Gold from that Loot box.

Plus she had told me she already beat up a Silver Wolf and gotten an Upgrade Point, and got herself her first Spell, an Ice (Water) Spell called Freeze.

"So how do Spellcaster magic's work?" Mia asked Sadie as we four players (And four Monsters) walked through town looking for the Accessory and Meld shops.

"Well," Sadie began, "Spellcaster's have one Spell for all six Attributes that deal damage based on our Attack Points, but as a Water Attribute I get a +10 ATK boost for using Freeze. As I get Upgrade Point's I can level up my Spells to do more damage, +10 for every level added to my Base attack."

"So for a Spellcaster, leveling up your spells can be just as important as getting a good weapon." Axel figured.

"Yep." Sadie said with a bright smile, "Plus I'm betting there are staff's and wands available in cities that can give me a small boost in using certain types of spells."

"That sounds so cool." Mia said.

"Sadie." I said, "Nice pick."

"No problem." Sadie said, "No I just need to find and collect all six Fortune Ladies, I love those cards."

I smiled as we continued down the road, however we came to a stop upon seeing something unexpected.

A red haired guy wearing chain mail armor with a simple handgun holstered at his hip, with an Elemental Hero Burstinatrix by his side. That wasn't the weird part though.

The weird part was that the Burstinatrix's belly was swollen, like she had eaten a watermelon whole.

"I'm betting you're curious about this huh?" The man said looking at us.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Well you know how these world have that whole Pregnancy is real even in the Virtual World?" The man asked, all of us nodding, "Well turn out we can get Monster's Pregnant, and vice versa with a Monster getting a woman Pregnant, and the child being as real as the player."

"How does that work out?" Axel asked, a little quick mind you.

"I don't have all the detail, but I do know a lot of them." The man said, "First off, the Monster has to be humanoid, almost human in fact."

"Like Burstinatrix." Mia said holding her hand out to the monster as if asking to feel, with Burstinatrix nodding.

"Yes." The man said, "Furthermore if the monster is the one Pregnant it's card is automatically removed from your Bracer until the child is both born, and out of the breastfeeding stage."

"Seems logical to me." I said as Sadie had joined in on rubbing Burstinatrix's baby bump.

"This means however that she cannot leave town, if she tries to leave she'll be sent to my Home." The man continued, "For the protection of the baby."

"And I'm willing to bet a Pregnant Player isn't allowed out of town either." Axel said.

"Right." The man said, "Happened to my sister when she got pregnant with another players daughter, but she could warp to other cites, towns, and villages she's been to."

"Question." I said, "What would happen is someone tried to procreate with a non-humanoid monster like... Blue White Dragon?" That got me a weird look from Sadie, "Hey come on it was the first thing that I could think of, Dragon user here, Blue Eye's is a pretty famous dragon."

"Well if you can still bang them if they have a body that could do so." The man said, "A woman wouldn't have it easy being on the bottom, while a man could accidentally fall in if it were a Blue Eye's considering the size of those Dragons."

"No kidding." Mia said.

"Anyway you can still have sex with those monster, you just won't be having any kids from it." The man finished.

"Speaking of kids." Sadie said as she stopped rubbing the baby bump, "What happens with the kids?"

"They come out fully human." The man said, "But their Attribute and Type is basically a roll of the dice between the Attributes and Types of the two parents. So my kid could be a Fire Attribute, or a Light Attribute, and could be either a Warrior Type or a Machine Type"

"Got it." I said, "Thanks for clearing it up for us."

"No problem." The man said, "I figured I may as well hang around here for the duration of Burstinatrix's Pregnancy to help new players understand the concept."

[]

After looking around a few more minutes we found the Accessory shop, where it was run by a woman with short brown hair and wearing an apron.

We didn't buy any accessories because they were actually kinda expensive (At least for people who only had a grand total of Five coins)

Next door was the Meld Shop, which was actually run by a Monster, The Witches Apprentice to be exact.

This is where we learned that Melding requires at minimum three monster cards and the lowest melding price was 100 coins.

"Well by the time people have come here for Melding they've already been stocked up on money from trying to get things as a Drop." The Witches Apprentice explained.

"That's true enough I suppose." I mused.

[]

After that Sadie bought us a Pizza, where Sadie popped a question.

"Hey David, do you think we can make a Night Run? Just outside the walls of the village?" Sadie asked.

"Why is that?" Axel asked in my place seeing as I had a mouthful of Pizza.

"Well, I haven't spent much time with my Cousin in a while and I kinda want to go out and collect some cards." Sadie said, "Plus I'm still only Level 1"

"We'll go then." I said, "Once the sun goes down."

"Awww man!" Mia shouted, "Cheese on the wings again!"

 _"We need to look into non-cheesey foods."_ Headhuntress said.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright Folks, that's the next chapter for you all.**

 **Anyway I've actually got life I need to live so review, and don't forget to check my profile to reach the Character Creation Sheet needed to create your own OC for this story.**

 **Until next time (Which hopefully won't be so big a gap) have a great day/night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for another chapter of Alpha Gear Chronicles.**

 **In this chapter a few new mechanics of the Virtual World will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Anyway I'll let you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

 **[[]]**

Well, waiting for night time proved to help us learn a few things.

First off Axel was actually 25 years old, and Mia was my age of 18.

So that made Sadie the youngest of us and Axel the oldest of us, not exactly important, but rather nice to make note of.

I had also spent some time at the Home Decor shop, and holy crap how are people supposed to make this kind of cash? 200 Gold for a side table? Yeesh, I'm thinking that monster hunting isn't exactly good for money making. Still those Loot Boxes and Treasure Boxes sound like a good way to make some quick cash... Wonder if there are any other ways of getting money.

Still, night came around and Sadie and I stood by the font gate, me having Headhuntress by my side while Sadie had a monster known as Solitaire Magician by her side, which actually made sense seeing as she ran a Fortune Lady deck and Solitaire Magician is a tie in with the Fortune Lady Cards.

"Ready?" I asked my cousin.

"Yep!" Sadie said happily resting her staff on her shoulder.

"Well then let's get this started before I hear my bed calling me." I said jokingly as I pushed open the front gate and stepped out.

Now before while I was waiting for night fall, we had all decided to look up what goes on in the Open Roads and Fields.

First off, night time is the only time you can find Zombie class Monsters, thus meaning we're gonna be fighting Zombie's tonight. Second the level restriction is much looser, the further you get from Starter Village the stronger the monsters get, so we gotta be careful not to stray too far. After that there's the chance to receive random quest's and traders to be found out there. Finally, there are a chance for Treasure Boxes to appear almost anywhere in the Fields or Roads, the quality of the box can determine the items inside.

The Quality of Treasure Boxes were as follows, Makeshift, Wooden, Metal, Silver, Golden, and Jeweled.

Naturally the moment we stepped out we encountered a Skull Servant.

[Skull Servant: LP 100- Lvl 1- ATK 30- DEF 20]

[Sadie: LP 500- Lvl 1- ATK 70- DEF 60] {Solitaire Magician: LP 400- Lvl 4- ATK 160- DEF 130}

[David: LP 600- Lvl 2- ATK 190- DEF 90] {Beautiful Headhuntress: LP 400- Lvl 4- ATK 160- DEF 80}

"Freeze!" Sadie called out, pointing her staff at the skeleton in a robe, freezing the monster solid, taking off 50 LP from the monster.

Solitaire acted next by sending out a blast of magic that shattered the skeleton.

"Yes!" Sadie called out as she leveled up

[Sadie: LP 600- Lvl 2- ATK 80- Def 70]

"What to put my upgrade into..." Sadie mused.

[]

"Seriously Sadie, I have wings but you don't see me floating or flying every do you?" I asked looking at my cousin, who had put her upgrade point into a Levitate Spell.

 _"And I thank you f_ or that." Headhuntess said.

That's we I tripped over a Wooden Treasure Box, "The hell is this thing doing in the middle of the road?" I asked looking at the box.

"Who cares, treasure!" Sadie cheered, "We'll split it, sixty-forty."

"Nice try cuz, fifty-fifty." I said opening the small box.

"Rats." Sadie muttered snapping her fingers.

Inside the chest was 500 Gold, which we split evenly, and four Spell Cards.

Sadie took the cards 'Book of Secret Arts' and 'Magical Hats', while I took the cards 'Dragon's Treasure' and 'Metalmorph'.

"Good grab." I said high fiving my floating cousin before I high fived Headhuntress.

"Let's head back now please." Sadie said, "I'm kinda lost my nocturnal activeness by having a normal sleep cycle for a whole week."

"Well that's a shame." A new female voice said behind us.

"Because we have an idea for a job you can do to earn something much more rewarding that a Treasure Box." A similar voice said.

Sadie and I spun around to see.

 _"The Gemini Elves?"_ Solitaire said looking at the two in one monster.

"Hello there Spellcaster and Dragon." The darker skinned elf said winking at us.

"Having fun out here?" The lighter one asked.

"Relax, we're not here to fight... in fact, we have a bit of a quest for you." The darker one said.

Naturally Sadie and I didn't lower our guard.

The two elves sighed, "You're not going to let us speak?"

"We'll let you speak." I said, "We just want to be prepared in case one of you attacks us."

The darker one leaned in with a smile, "Well aren't you a smart cookie." She cooed, "Most other players just stare at our jugs."

"With the way you just let them hang like that it's no wonder." Sadie said flatly, "Straighten up, I don't like looking down you cleavage."

The darker one decided to humor Sadie and straightened up, "Well then, how would you all like a little extra money and experience?" The Lighter elf asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's called a Request, you can find them on billboards in Cities and Towns, though not villages." The Lighter elf said, "And we have a request for you two."

"There's a monster nearby, follow us." The darker one said turning around and walking off.

[]

It took several minutes of following them, but they lead us to something that I actually wasn't expecting.

They lead us to a Trap Master monster.

"See that Trap Master over there?" The lighter elf asked, "Certain monsters, like Sword Hunter and Big Shield Guardna have a high drop rate for weapons and armor."

"And the Trap Master here has a high chance of dropping trap cards of any rarity." The darker one said, "Why don't you try your luck?"

"Why not?" Sadie asked to my, "I mean what's so bad about having more traps?"

"Let's go then." I said drawing my rapier.

[Trap Master]

[LP= 300, ATK=50, DEF=110]

With stat's like that it makes me feel kinda like a bully, still I drew my rapier and stabbed it.

It took 135 damage from that alone.

Of course now it was on the offensive, the Trap Master opened it's cloak to reveal a drill, chainsaw, buzzsaw, and scissors.

The swung the chainsaw at me but I quickly stepped back so Headhuntress could counter the attack, dealing 105 damage.

"Take this!" Sadie shouted firing an icicle at the monster, dealing 35 damage to it thanks to here same element spell giving her a small boost.

It then nicked Sadie with it's buzzsaw, causing her to take... No damage... why was I dodging again?

Either way I took a deep breath before letting out a stream of black fire from my lungs, finishing off the Trap Master, and causing it to shatter like glass.

It left behind 2 trap cards.

A Shadow Spell card, and a Fairies Hand Mirror Card, two rather useful cards I'll say.

"Nice job cuz." I said high fiving Sadie.

"You too David." Sadie said.

That's when my Bracer flashed, so I opened the screen.

[Request: Gemini's teachings- Complete.]

[Reward: 200 EXP, 50 Coins]

Hey that's a Level up.

[David: LP 700- Lvl 3- ATK 200- DEF 100]

[Sadie: LP 700- Lvl 3- ATK 90- Def 80]

"Triple digit defense!" I cheered throwing my fist's into the air, "Now what point to add?"

After a few minutes of thinking, I decided I ought to grow myself a basic tail.

The icy feeling that appeared at the tip of my spine was a bit uncomfortable, but my new tail had been grown.

It wasn't thick, but not thin either, and was simply covered in black scales... that's it.

"Well, it did say basic tail." I muttered, noticing I got no stat boost's from it, "Well, at least I can trip people now."

"That's a perk." Sadie said smiling, "I got myself an earth spell, after all ice really can't help very much if we find ourselves in a volcano."

"Good job..." I said trailing off, "The elves are gone."

"Aww man." Sadie whined, "I like them too."

 _"Why don't we head home?"_ Solitaire Magician asked.

"Good idea." Sadie moaned as she took Solitaire off her Bracer, as I did with Headhuntress.

The two of us proceeded to fly back home, where I warped into my home and went to sleep, thankfully without injuring my wings this time.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay after all the delays I've FINALLY managed to get this out.**

 **I'd also like to give a special shoutout to a fellow author who has created a story that takes place in the same universe as mine so...**

 ***Picks up megaphone***

 **Shoutout to Spiceracksargent001 and his story Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: Enter the Elemental Reavers.**

 **I hope you all go and give that story a check out, I'm excited to see more of it myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well folks, in about 5 days I'm leaving for Dragon*Con, as such I am going to be attempting to write as much as I can get done in these last few days I have to write.**

 **With that said, less AN, more story.**

 **[[]]**

[David's P.O.V.]

I gotta admit, the new tail was actually pretty easy to sleep with, seeing as I don't seem to have hurt myself at all last night.

The first thing I did getting out of my bed, without harming my wing for once I might add, was grab the morning newspaper and check the headline.

[Sunday is here! Open Market's open today!]

"Well that's something to make note of." I joked smirking at the fact that today was going to be a good one, then making note of any other things.

[All shops running Discounts for Open Market]

[Starter's Tournament announced- Begin's in one week!]

"Well this is all nice to know." I mused, "Question is, do I wanna participate in the tournament?"

Putting that information aside I leave my home to meet up with the others at the same place Mia and I met up at yesterday.

[]

"So, who's excited for Open Market today?" Mia asked grinning as she rubbed her hands together.

"Errrrr." Axel and I said looking at each other, we had similar thoughts, that we were about to get pulled into a long shopping trip.

"I am." Axel admitted holding up a pair of Leather battle gloves, "I wanna see if I can pick up one more Silver Fang and then rush over to the Meld Shop and see if I can get something good from it."

"That actually sounds like something I wanna see." Sadie said as I was forced to give her a piggyback ride, "Onward!"

[]

Reaching the Open Market, we found ourselves staring at the mass of open air stalls in the place, Axel had already gone off in search of his last Silver Fang, and Mia had already dragged off Sadie to look for anything good and cheap.

I simply began to look around to see what was for sale, starting with the stall next to me.

It was run by a man with gray colored eyes with brown hair that stuck up in the back thanks to a cowlick, his attire was green tinted leather armor and he had a staff leaning on the stall, next to him was the monster known as Milla the Temporal Magician.

"Welcome, the names Michael Spellman." The man said, "I've made it a habit to find and sell rare monsters to help out the new guys, see anything you like?"

Looking down at the cards covered by the glass case I saw quite a few monsters cards and even a couple of spell and trap cards. But I noticed two cards that I'd really like to have.

The Mountain Field spell, and the Vanguard of the Dragon monster card.

A new monster for me, and a spell that can find some good monsters for me and Mia, "How much for the Vanguard of the Dragon and the Mountain cards?" I asked.

"20 Gold." Michael said, "You'd be saving 5 gold from the Mountain card than from the regular shop, and you'd be getting a decently rare monster as Vanguards are actually rather difficult to locate in the Mountains."

"I'll take 'em." I said handing Michael the money.

"Thanks you come aga..." Michael said trailing off and looking into the crowd, "Get on this side of the stall."

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it." Milla said taking my cards off the stall as I walked around.

"Get in the chest and don't come out until I say." Michael said, "It's important."

"Okay..." I said crouching down and getting inside the chest Michael pointed out.

There was a small hole in the wooden chest which I could see out of, which gave me a view of who seemed to have scared Michael.

It was a tall man wearing Buster Blader armor and a Black Luster Soldier's helmet. I could already tell this man was a high level from the armor alone.

"So the mighty Dragon Hunter of Black Talon comes to the humble Starter Village." I heard Milla say, "Why?"

"Just having a look around." the man, called Dragon Hunter, said in a surprisingly soft voice, "Black Talon is looking for new members after all and I decided to check the roots of the players."

"Not really the best idea to look around here for new recruits." Michael said, "Most players here are more focused on learning and adapting over joining mafia guilds like Black Talon."

"You always have been pretty brave mister Spellman." Dragon Hunter said, "Though I do suppose you're right, farewell."

With that the Dragon Hunter vanished as he teleported off.

"You can come out now." Michael said as I climbed out of the chest.

"Who the hell was that and why did I have to slip into a chest?" I asked.

Michael handed me the cards I bought and looked me dead in the eye, "No one knows his real name, or his face, everyone just knows him by his moniker, The Dragon Hunter of Black Talon."

"What's Black Talon?" I asked.

"Black Talon is a guild." Milla said, "But it's like a Mafia, minus the Italians."

"A little racist isn't that?" I asked.

"No it's more accurate than racist." Michael said, "And unfortunately they've been playing it safe, so the Admin's can't ban their leader."

"But kid, you need to worry about Dragon Hunter." Milla said.

"She's right." Michael said, "Dragon Hunter has a vendetta against Dragon Monsters and Dragon players and no one knows why, if he see's you then pray for mercy."

"Got it." I said, "I'm... gonna meet up with my friends now." With that, I walked over to the Meld Shop I saw Axel walk into.

[]

"Hey Axel." I said walking into the Meld Shop.

"Oh, hey David." Axel said looking at me, then he noticed my face, "What's got you worried?"

"I'll tell you when we meet up with Sadie and Mia." I said.

"If you say so." Axel said turning back to the counter, "Excuse me, but what can I get out of Melding these?" He asked placing down three Silver Fang cards and his gloves.

"For 100 Gold I can meld you a pair of Silver Fang claws." The Witches Apprentice said smiling, "They have a 60 ATK Point value and are Knuckle type weapons."

"Alright." Axel said rubbing his hands together and slamming the money down on the table.

The Witches Apprentice took the money and slid it under the counter and took the items Axel left on the table and put them on a circular, blue cloth covered table with the Silver Fang cards in a triangle around the gloves, which were placed in the center of the table.

The Gloves began to break apart into glass and flow upward just above the table slowly and form a silver orb, the Silver Fang cards doing the same shortly after to join the orb.

Soon after that glass like shards flowed out of the orb, shrinking as it did. The glass shard forming a pair of clawed gloves with silver fur and a claw at the tip of each finger.

The Witches Apprentice took gloves and handed them to Axel, "Thanks for your business, come again will you?"

[]

"Black Talon?" Mia asked as we regrouped at the restaurant we frequent.

"Yep." I said, "They don't seem to have much care for this area, but when we leave we might want to be careful."

"Got it." Sadie said, "So, can we head to the Mountain's?"

I blinked at how easily Sadie changed the conversation, but seeing as we could all fly and the Mountains were placed on my world map (And giving it more detail to show mountain ranges) I nodded, "Lets do lunch first though." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well, that's the chapter, and the villains of this story have been revealed.**

 **Anyway I'm gonna call it in for the night, I'll see you all tonight (Seeing at it's 5 A.M. for me right now) with a new chapter of Reading Psychic Hunter on my Ao3.**

 **Don't forget to stop by the links on my Profile to either go to my Ao3, or to my character sheet to create your own character for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well folks, time for another chapter of Alpha Gear.**

 **Now I just want to be honest with you all right now.**

 **I want to continue this right now.**

 **I want to write this chapter so I can get some world building done.**

 **But I just don't want to write DX**

 **Still, I'm going to try my best to update this soon and work on this chapter as much as possible, hopefully I can get it done before November hits double digits.**

 **[[]]**

[David's P.O.V.]

"So... why are we waiting here again?" Axel asked as he and I sat by the gate, my Headhuntress and his E. Hero Avian out.

"Because Sadie and Mia wanted to grab some snacks before we flew off." I said watching several men getting dragged around the Open Market, "These poor men." I muttered watching a Zombie girl in blue drag an archer in green by his arm, quite forcefully by the look of it.

"What kind of snacks can we expect?" Axel asked.

"Junk food most likely." I said, "Though if my sister were here it'd be doughnuts."

"Doughnut's?" Axel asked.

 _"Yeah."_ Headhuntress said, _"Emilea Drakon can pack away doughnut's with such inhuman proficiency."_

 _"You're joking."_ Avian said.

"Nope." I said, "One time my sister entered a Doughnut eating competition and won easily."

 _"How thoroughly?"_ Avian asked.

"Seventy two." I said, "Including her polishing off the leftovers after the tournament."

"She must be pretty hefty then." Axel joked.

"Nope." Sadie said, "She's like a twig."

"Right cuz." I said before pausing, "Whoa!" I shouted as my tail launched me off my seat.

Mia and her Harpie lady nearly doubled over laughing at the sight.

"Oh ha ha." I snapped standing back up, "Laugh it up you two, you don't have extra body parts that you've got to get used to."

 _"So what did you two get for food?"_ Headhuntress asked.

Mia held up a few granola bars... Sadie held up chocolate bars. I couldn't help but sigh at my cousin's antics at time, she acts so much younger than she is sometimes.

"Well, whatever." I said stretching my wings, "Let's fly to the mountains."

[]

Well there is some good news about being part of a team, according to Sadie, if we 'Discover' an area we don't need to buy the Field Spell, handy way to save money.

"Guy's I hate to be that guy..." Axel said, "But I kinda want to split up for the time being."

"What why?" Sadie pouted.

"I kind of want to agree." Mia said, "I want to find something to surprise you all."

"I guess we're splitting up then." I sighed, "I'll go up the mountain looking for Dragons."

"I'll go... This way then." Mia said before flying off, followed by Sadie and Axel going off in their directions afterwards. I sighed and shook my head before looking up the mountain, summoning Headhuntress and beginning a long trek up.

[Mia P.O.V.]

"Something good, something good." I muttered flying next to my Harpie Lady.

 _"What are you looking for?"_ Harpie Lady asked.

"Other harpies." I answered, "Or a Niwatori to fuse with Blue Winged Crown."

 _"You'll also need Polymerization for that."_ Harpie Lady pointed out.

"One step at a time." I said before noticing a glint from the ground. "Shiny!" I shouted diving down toward the shiny object.

Landing with a slight skid I noticed that the object was a grinning green pot, a Pot of Greed.

What was I suppose to do with it?

"Umm..." I hummed before checking my Bracer and pulling up the Pot of Greed.

-The Pot of Greed: the card Pot of Greed will conjure a Pot of Greed, which can also be found in the open, which you an then smash open to obtain two cards, there are similar Jar's and Pot's across the world with similar affects.-

"Nice." I said grinning, though I still found it stupid that this card was banned in tournaments, sure it's two card advantage with no drawbacks, but really it's more of a one draw advantage... Plus cards like Pot of Avarice does more but it's not banned.

Heck I had a card known as Avatar of the Pot, which actually gives you a reason not to use the Pot of Greed the moment you draw it, didn't look at it too much because it didn't have a much worth without the Pot of Greed usable.

Shaking my head I cracked my whip at the pot, shattering it to pieces and looking at the two cards from it.

"Half of what I need right here." I chuckled looking at the two Spell cards I got, "And I think Sadie would like this other one."

[Axel's P.O.V.]

"Who needs to fly." I said to myself, "Walking is much better, you can spot things you normally wouldn't notice from above."

I chuckled to myself as I walked... before drifting off into a day dream.

I, like so many other Yugioh players, had a crush on the Dark Magician Girl, when I learn I had to limit my choice to a level 4 or lower monster I nearly cried at the fact I couldn't bring my DMG immediately.

Plus according to the folks around the Open Market, DMG's were not only rare, but were usually gone at the Open Market by folks who were camped out at the set up.

"Some people." I muttered shaking my head.

 _"Still sulking over the missed chance for the Dark Magician Girl?"_ Avian asked with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up and keep an eye open for something." I muttered shaking my head before bumping into a jar.

A Dragon Capture Jar to be specific.

"Well, lucky me." I said, remembering reading up on cards before they left, and Dragon Capture Jar always drop a Dragon Monster Card when they are broken open... Sometimes two if you've got some extreme lucky seeing as you only had a 1% chance to get two from a jar.

"Let's see what we got." I said lifting the Silver Fang Claws on my fist before shattering the jar with a swift jab.

Though I jumped back in reaction when the jar exploded from the inside when my fist connected with it. Looking at the un-shattered base of the jar I saw one of the Dragon monster I once used.

"Mirage Dragon." I murmured picking up the card, which in the card game could prevent the activation of traps during the battle phase, A.K.A. screw you Mirror Force, but in this world it was just a decently powerful Dragon.

[Sadie's P.O.V.]

"He he." I chuckled while I rubbed my hands together, "Two loot boxes so far, but no monsters."

However as soon as I spoke a Red Skull Bird landed in front of me.

"Hey, Mia would like that." Sadie said grinning, deep down I was hoping to find a Spellcaster Monster, as all monsters do spawn everywhere (With specific exceptions) but in the mountains you're more likely to find Dragon's, Winged Beasts, and Thunder Monsters over anything else.

"Let's just hope I can get it's card." I whispered lifting my staff.

However it flew off before I could attack it.

"Do'h." I pouted crossing my arms and kicking the dirt, "Stupid birds always flying off."

It was then I heard footsteps behind me, causing me to turn around and blink in surprise.

One, it was a Spellcaster so that's nice and rare.

Second was that it was a monster I recognized as one David ran in his Dragon Deck.

Lord of D.

I grinned at my luck, not only do I get a Spellcaster, but it's the Lord of Dragons... wonder if having him would help with getting Dragons? Eh, I'll figure it out later.

"Excuse me!" I called out to the Lord of Dragons, getting his attention.

 _"Yes, young sorceress?"_ Lord of D. asked.

"Ooh I like that." I whispered, before shaking my head, "Hi, I'm Sadie and can I ask you to join me?" I asked unleashing my puppy dog eye's, I'm cute enough to pull it off.

Sadly the Lord of D. was not affected.

 _"And why should I join you child?"_ The Lord of D. asked.

"I am not a child! I'm just small!" I shouted, causing him to step back, "Plus my Cousin is a Dragon user."

 _"Er..."_ The Lord of D stammered leaning back from my outburst, _"I apologize for calling you a child then... I'll join you to make it up to you."_

"Thank you." I said as he turned into a card.

[David P.O.V.]

"Where are the Dragons?" I muttered looking around.

Seriously I have a higher chance of finding Dragon's here and instead I've found more Dragon's in the forest I started in... Though I was privy to see a rather one sided fight between two players.

Apparently Goblin Attack Force is the full force of five, and it was both comical and sad watching them surround a player and start pummeling him... Seriously it looked right out of a cartoon.

"Oh boy, now I'm wondering how crazy the Toon monster section is gonna be." I muttered.

 _"My guess is that we are either going get completely pancaked by Toon Logic, or we're gonna have some fun with it."_ Headhuntress said chuckling.

I opened my mouth to respond, only to be cut off by some guy screaming. Instinctively I hid behind a rock along with Headhuntress and peeked over it.

First off, I saw some poor Insect guy (On account of his Dragonfly wings.) running down the mountain with...

Oh shit it's a Red Eye's Black Dragon... And not a normal one.

[Red-Eye's Black Dragon*]

[LP: 5400/7000]

[ATK:480/ DEF:400]

"Meep." I squeaked.

Let me explain a bit, I did do some reading. Any monster that has a '*' next to their name is a Boss, basically the toughest monster in the area, and they have earned that title, sure you can find common monsters of that Boss, but the Boss is a different thing all together.

Their LP count is their Level time 1000 instead of 100, and their attack and defense values are double that of their common counterpart.

Basically you tend to know the moment you see them you're screwed... Unless you're well prepared.

"AHHHHH HAHAHAHAH! OH HO FUCK ME!" The insect guy cried out.

He clearly didn't know what he was getting into.

 _"People really need to read the instruction manuals."_ Headhuntress sighed as the guy was shattered like glass when the Red-Eye's attacked.

The Dragon looked around the area and I swear to all things holy that it looked dead into my eyes before it flew off back to the top of the mountain I was climbing.

"I think I want to go home." I muttered.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, overdue as hell but here it is.**

 **I think I've finished with world building for the moment... unless there's something I've forgotten.**

 **Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you... eventually.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well folks, in my down time I've been using my boredom to create some Yugioh Decks.**

 **And they aren't too bad actually, they're not Tournament grade decks, but they're better than the pieces of junk I built when I first started to play the game.**

 **Anyway this has gotten me in the mood to write more for this story so enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[David P.O.V.]

It was after we had returned from the Mountain's, and out little group had returned to the restaurant finally rich enough we didn't have to share a meal.

Thus Mia finally got something without cheese... Fried Chicken.

"So tell me again." Sadie teased, "You found absolutely nothing and you were practically screaming as you ran toward us." Sadie had this annoying, shit eating grin on her face as she taunted me.

"It was a BOSS Class Red eyes." I reminded, "That's one thousand LP for each Level and double it's normal attack and defense values."

"Don't tease him Sadie." Axel sighed, "I mean you'd probably do the same thing of you saw that Red Eye's."

Sadie pouted as she bit down on her hamburger, "Fine..." Sadie muttered, "But at least _I_ got a monster." Sadie said holding out her Lord of D.

"Hooray for you." I groaned as my head hit the table, the one place I go looking for the monsters I actively seek out as I nearly crap my pants at the sight of a Boss staring me dead in the eyes.

 _"Look at the bright side David."_ Headhuntress said patting me on the back, _"At least it didn't try to attack you right off the bat."_

"I guess that's true." I sighed, really wishing I hadn't eaten my hotdogs so fast.

"No offense David, but I managed to get a Mirage Dragon from a Dragon Capture Jar." Axel informed me.

That made me sit up, "It's still Sunday... Maybe I should make a run around and see if anyone is selling a Capture jar." I mused.

"I'd recommend it." Mia said, "I mean I got two cards from a Pot of Greed."

 _"What did you get?"_ Solitaire Magician asked.

"I got a Polymerization cards, I'm keeping that." Mia said before holding out a card to Sadie, "And a Fortune Lady Wind."

"Yes!" Sadie cheered, "A Fortune Lady!" My cousin then made a lunge across the table for the card.

I had actually checked up on monsters with ? for attack and Defense Values, each of them seem to operate under different rules. Fortune Ladies gain a base attack and defense that is dependent on their initial level similar to their Card Ability. To simplify, Fortune Lady Wind started as Level 3, so she'll have 300 LP, 90 Attack and 90 Defense. HOWEVER she does not gain 30 more attack and defense as she levels up, just the usual 10 for a Level up.

When Sadie lunged for the card, Mia pulled her arm back, causing Sadie to fall just short of reaching it, "But..." Mia said, "If you're gonna tease your brother for acting like a sane person maybe I should just see who's willing to buy it." Mia said slyly.

"Nonononononononononononono!" Sadie begged, "David I'm sorry I teased you for running away, it was just a little family teasing, you understand right?"

I laughed as Sadie flat out begged me to accept my apology, "It's fine cuz." I said, "I know you didn't really mean-"

I cut myself off as a far too familiar chill went down and practically _around_ my spine, and there was only one person that could ever get that kind of reaction out of my body... And I had thought I'd seen the last of her after Highschool.

"Oh god." I muttered twisting my head around several times looking for her, "She's here."

"She?" Mia and Axel asked while the Harpie Lady and Avian tilted their heads in confusion.

"You mean, _She_ she cuz?" Sadie asked as Solitaire and Headhuntress went on their guards.

"Yep." I said really wishing this table had a cloth I could hide under.

 _"Who's is this 'She' you're talking about?"_ Harpie Lady asked.

"Hana Wolfe." I gulped, "My stalker from highschool."

It was then I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I reacted.

Now let me just say something, when I'm surprised by something and I'm in reach of it, my Fight or Flight instincts kick in and I've never really been a flight, thus I start throwing punches.

So naturally I spun and threw a punch at who grabbed me.

My hand met metal and I lost 400 LP, that mean whoever I just punched has 600 Defense Points.

"Ow..." I croaked cradling my fist.

"Now is that how you treat your sister?" An all to familiar voice teased.

Looking back at my sister after I punched her and glared, her black hair was nearly hip length, and her eyes an identical color of green, sprouting from her back were a pair of black feathery wings, which I figured made her a Dark Attribute, and I almost thought she was a Winged-Beast when I saw her Bracers was like a black butterfly wings, meaning she was a Fairy Type... Like she was some kind of Fallen Angel.

She was wearing armor like that of a Magician's Valkyiria, which was a bit more decorative that Dark Magician Girls armor.

"Sister." I muttered looking away.

"Aww... Is my little brother still sore about what happened before I left?" Emilea Drakon, my older sister cooed.

"Sore?" I asked turning to my sister, "Sis you broke half the electronics in the house when you got into that fight with mom and me."

Emilea pouted, not nearly as effective as Sadie's pout though, "I did say sorry, and I did pay for replacements." Emilea pouted.

"You punched me in the face." I deadpanned.

It was then three more people walked up, Emilea's highschool friends, back then they were called The Outcasts, because not even the school trouble makers wanted to be jointed with these troublemakers.

On my sisters left was Arla Callah, though around the campus she was known as 'The Seductress' seeing as she slept with half the male (And a good chunk of the female) population at highschool.

She had long blonde hair that went past her butt and had hypnotic blue eyes. Right now she was wearing a green suit made of some kind of scales and was not doing a good job holding her breasts back, in fact, her breasts were trying very hard to spill out, not to mention the suit covered none of her legs, but her boots covered half her calves and were high heeled. Judging from the dark green leather wings on her back, the two dark green horns on her head, and the thin heart tipped tail, and her bracer, she was a Wind Attributed Fiend. Going for the literal Succubus look.

To my sister's right was Ilyanna Queen, who actually won the highschools beauty pageant all four years she entered. Right now she's got her bright red hair tied into a ponytail, and her hazel eyes seemed somewhat tired behind her half frame glasses. She was wearing a rather regal looking robe considering it's gold trimmings s around the white silk. Clearly a Light-Spell caster.

The last person was staring straight at me, Hana Wolfe. She had short black hair with bangs covering her left eye, which was actually blue compared to the green on her right eye. Right now she was wearing a harem dancer's outfit in a deep blue color, thin see through veils covering her pants and chest. Admittedly she was actually rather beautiful, but those stalker tendencies really disturb me, especially after I caught her sniffing my gym clothes one year... Poking from her hair was a pair of wolf ears, from her rear end a wolf tail popped out, and her hand were cover in fur with wolf claws at the tip of her nails. Judging from the fact her Bracer is fully bestial and lacking the armor of the Beast-Warrior, Hana was a Water-Beast.

"Hi David." Hana said quietly winking at me.

"H-hi." I said then focused on my Sister once again, "Sis, the hell are you and your friends doing here?"

Now, I will admit I don't like my sisters friends, but I don't hate them.

My sister has thrown me in the line of fire several times in school, nothing that could seriously hurt me, but enough to buy her escape time.

Arla tried several times to seduce me AND Sadie, both of us denying her vigorously.

Ilyanna was nice, but she is unfortunately a bit of a snob... Okay, very snobbish.

And while Hana was an extreme stalker, when she's not stalking me she's actually a nice conversationalist.

"Hmph." Ilyanna huffed, "We WERE on a mission for our guild when your sister spotted you, a waste of time if you ask me, you're just going to deny her offer to join The Fallen Outcasts."

"Damn straight." Sadie and I said in sync.

"Oh don't be so mean~" Arla cooed, "We're only trying to be nice~"

"And then you'd practically try to prey on us every time we show up to the guild." I deadpanned looking at her.

"Well if you want to be like that." Emilea said sounding hurt, a weak act on her part, "Then we'll just finish up this job then come back and hang around, should only take a couple of days." With that Emilea and the rest of 'The Fallen Outcasts' as her Guild is apparently called walked off.

Not before Hana pulled me into a hug, "See you soon David." She whispered into my ear before speeding after her allies.

We were silent for a minute before Sadie spoke up.

"I don't think that was her whole guild." Sadie said, "Mirina wasn't with her I know that."

"Mirina?" Axel asked.

"You know how every school has at least one of those people who treat the school rules like orders from a god?" I asked, "Mirina was kinda like that, she thought of herself as some kind of hero, and while she did follow school rules, she did get several detentions for attacking people who blatantly disrespected the rules."

"What kind of school did you go to?" Mia asked.

"One that had way too many students." Sadie said, "Now I don't know about you guys, but tonight I'm going to go locate another village."

"I will too." I said, "I'm not staying where Hana knows where I am, she's nice, but she's a step away from going Yandere."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter, now while the Black Talon are like the mafia, the Fallen Outcasts will be more personal rivals to the future Alpha Gear guild.**

 **Also, I'd like to point out that I've added a second list of abilities and Transformations to the Character creation sheet (Accessible from my bio) VIA a link at the end of the Character Creation Sheet.**

 **This List of Abilities and Transformation Chart will update occasionally just so you all know.**

 **And one thing I might want to point out (I plan to add it to one of the sheet's later) The Card Effect known as Piercing Damage.**

 **In the Card Game Piercing treats Defense Mode as if it were attack mode, dealing damage to players through defending Monsters.**

 **In the Virtual World, Monsters with Piercing Abilities** **can bypass the Defense stat entirely and Armored Spots.**

 **Now I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers for the next installment of my writing spree.**

 **In this chapter... It's a case of GTFO really, nothing more to say, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **[[]]**

[David P.O.V.]

"Okay." I said as I looked at the gathered team as we stood at the front gate of the village, "Are we all ready?"

"I'm ready." Mia said.

"As ready as I can be this late at night." Axel yawned as he stretched, "Remind we why we're leaving at midnight?"

"Because my cousin, not David, really hates staying up late." Sadie said, "So where are we heading?"

"Not here." I said waving my hand, "Let's get out of the village first, it'll be safer to speak out there."

Everyone nodded and we slipped out of the village, as quickly as we could because I _really_ don't want to be anywhere near my sister or her friends, for the sake of my sanity.

We ran own the road in the field for a few minutes, taking down a few Skull Servant's in our path as we did, though only we only got one card from them, before we finally stopped by a cliff side.

"Okay..." Mia said as she panted, "Where are we running to?"

"The one place I hate above all else." I said taking a seat, "A Cave."

"Do you really expect to find a town in a cave?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow, "Because we can't live in a cave itself, too many monsters would keep spawning."

"It's in the guide." Sadie said, "Am I the only one whose read it thoroughly? This is just like real life in a way, get enough materials and people and you can build a town, then you can call in the Admin's so they can officially recognize it as a town. Someone's got to have chosen to build underground."

"And if they didn't?" Mia asked, "And don't forget I need to fly, these wings aren't for show you know!"

"You think mine aren't either?" I asked flapping my wings, "And if they didn't we are running for days on end and hunting down the main city."

"I'll take the cave." Mia said slouching, "Where is it then?" She asked leaning onto the cliff wall...

Which promptly collapsed behind her, causing her to tumble into a tunnel.

"Let's start there." I said summoning my Head Huntress, Axel summoned his Avian and Sadie summoned her Fortune Lady Wind.

"Ow..." Mia groaned, her Harpy Lady being summoned as it had somehow landed on her Bracer.

"You okay?" I asked Mia up.

"I've been better." Mia said, "I wish I could see though..."

We were all silent for the moment... I sighed, "Let's find some wood and something to light it with, I may have night vision but I'm not leading everyone on with them holding my tail."

Thankfully making the fire was easy, as Axel had an ability to create a small electrical jolt, which was more than enough to light a dead branch on fire and we wandered into the tunnels.

"Pretty quite in here surprisingly." I muttered, "And I swear someone has carved arrows into the rocks."

"What?" Sadie asked looking at me in surprise as she held the torch out to me, "Where?"

I took the torch and lead her to the wall, "Here." I said pointing at it, someone had carved an arrow into the rock with I'm assuming their claws.

"Maybe someone did leave make a settlement down here." Axel said.

[]

Wandering the tunnels for a while, we surprisingly didn't encounter much in the way of monsters, just a few Skull Servants and Dark Bats, Mia choosing to keep a Dark Bat card for herself.

Soon we found what we hoped would be civilization.

"I'm sorry, but does this old door have to be surrounded in bones?" Sadie asked as she held her staff ready.

"What do you expect? It's Grave Town." A woman's voice, said rather lowly behind us.

"AAAH!" Mia shrieked as she dove behind me as we turned around.

The woman behind us was... Well to be honest, goth. She was a Zombie type considering her skin was looking green at held together in places by stitches, she was wearing black leather armor and had a scythe on in her hands that had a skull at the top of the handle, with the blade coming out below it.

"Who are you?" I asked as I noticed Sadie had joined Mia behind me.

"Just call Rott..." The woman said, "It's my last name, and I prefer it over my first."

"Okay... Rott." I said, "You said this was Grave Town?"

"Yep... Door is unlocked so you can go in if you want." Rott said as she walked past us and opened the door, leading us in.

Grave Town was... Creepy.

Most of the buildings were made of dark colored wood and had bones for decorations, thankfully someone was going around regularly and lighting up the torches in the town so anyone can see.

"You wouldn't happen to know how Grave Town was created do you?" Axel asked as we followed Rott through the town to get a feel for the creepy place.

"Well, Pops made the place a couple of years before I was born." Rott said, "He decided to build a small town just outside the Catacombs because that is actually a fairly tough area for one so close to Starter Village. In fact most of the houses are decorated in the bones found in the Catacombs so you can relax, we didn't rob any graves."

"That's... Better. I guess." Mia said as she withdrew her monster, prompting the rest of us to do the same, "So what are the Catacombs?"

"A Dungeon." Rott said, "Mostly Zombie Monsters in there... And I guess a few bats... Probably a few bugs too now that I think about it."

"Huh... Interesting." I said noting this, hoping there is a Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon in there.

"Our town also has the unique Bone armor and weapons." Rott continued, "A bit on the expensive side, but they are surprisingly better than most other weapons in towns up until you get to the main city of Condoor."

"Condour?" I asked, "That's the main city?"

"Yep." Rott said shrugging, "Woulda lived there myself, but I hate heights. Later..."

We stood there for a moment as we were confused at what she meant, "What did she mean by heights? is it on a mountain or something?" Sadie asked.

"Probably." Axel said, "I mean if it's a flying city I'll my hat."

"You don't have a hat." I pointed out.

"Then I'll buy a hat and eat it." Axel deadpanned, "Anyway, let's check this new town out."

 **[[]]**

 **You know what, I think I'll just call this chapter here.**

 **I've been lying down staring at that last line for a couple hours now and I just can't think of a good follow up for it so I'll just end the chapter here and pick the story up at another time.**

 **Anyway as you can see, we've reached a new town, and this one will be the groups main base of operations for a while, until I decide they are ready to head to Condour.**

 **And yes, they will be exploring the Catacombs, that's pretty obvious.**

 **Anyway, remember there is a Character Sheet you can access through my profile if you wish to make your own character for this story, just remember to PM them to me and I bid you all a good night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Been a while since I hit this huh? I haven't really had much motivation to write at the time.**

 **Well anyway I've got nothing to say really so enjoy the chapter.**

 **By the way, going back I've discovered a mathematical error in David's Stat Value's. He should have been at 210 ATK and 110 Def at this point because I forgot to add in a +10 for a Level Up... Oops**

 **[[]]**

[David P.O.V.]

We toured Grave Town for a bit before we went to sleep in our homes... And holy crap everything is made out of bones.

The houses, the street lamp's, even the weapons and armor in the shops were made of bones... Heck I'm willing to bet I'd find bone furniture in the furniture shop.

Upon seeing the bone Weapons and Armor I couldn't help but ask the guy in the Equipment shop (Who looked exactly like the guy at Starter Village) what the deal was about the bone weapons, because I doubt they were initially formed in the code of the world.

Turns out anyone can potentially form a new weapon that isn't in the worlds initial coding, like the longsword with a skull guard that was in the shop, send it to the Admin from your home and then a representative will personally visit and question you about the weapon, why you made it, what materials it came from and why use said material. After a day they will upload the the new equipment into the proper shop in the town with weapons and armor made of this new material, with stat's now added to it.

Seriously, due to the fact Grave Town was founded next to an area called the Catacombs, which is made entirely of bones of several shapes. Apparently there are the bones of dinosaurs, humanoids, beast's, dragons, all sorts of creatures... Though the skeletons are just procedurally generated, not actual skeletons of things that were once living.

Axel didn't upgrade his Silver Fang Claws, but he did get a Hollow Bone Mail to boost his defense.

Sadie picked up a Skull Sceptre, which took all her funds.

Mia couldn't afford anything sadly, but was determined to save up for the Snake Spine Whip.

I spent some time looking around before I picked up a Dragon Skull Longsword.

 _[Axel Lvl 3: LP- 700, ATK- 140 ,DEF- 100- 140]_

 _[Sadie Lvl 3: LP- 700, ATK- 90- 110 (120 W/ Freeze Spell), DEF- 80]_

 _[David Lvl 3:LP- 700, ATK- 210- 230, DEF- 110]_

 _[Mia Lvl 3: LP- 700, ATK- 170, DEF- 100]_

So Bone weapons and armor have a +20 Atk boost over Iron and other basic equipment, meaning their value is a +40 ATK Power and +60 Defense power. Which reminds me I need to switch out this leather armor, it's cheap compared to other light armors but it's the weakest of all armors on par with Robes.

"We're gonna need more money." I said as the four of us sat in my Home, after I had invited everyone in of course, "Right now I'm the power house of the team, mainly because Claws are apparently a plus One Hundred Attack boost while a Winged Beast's Talons are only a plus Eighty Boost. Furthermore Axel right now is effectively our highest defensive unit and sadly Sadie is one of our weakest at the moment."

"I know..." Sadie groaned, "I know Spellcasters are fragile and everything but it's looking like Anything that has claws is super OP."

"Yeah." Mia said, "I heard this server is relatively new and they are still working on Balancing things out... David might get a Power Drop soon if they do Balance things out."

"No joke." Axel said, "A Spellcaster's attack Power is dependent on the spell they use, if they are a Fire Spell Caster and they are in the water their offensive power is violently dropped because they loose their main weapon of magical offensive."

"I invite you all to talk about funding and we end up talking about game balancing." I muttered.

"Sorry." Sadie said.

"It's fine, it's too late in the night to talk about stuff like this." I admitted.

Moment's later my guests were gone and I was sound asleep.

[The next morning]

I was thrown out of bed as another Update passed through the world.

"What happened now?" I wondered rolling out of bed and grabbing the Newspaper.

[Balancing Patch released]

'Well ain't that a coincidence.' I thought in deadpan.

[Due to several complaints from Players in recent duels at the City of Condour, a few Balancing patches have been implemented.]

[Claw's, Horns, Talon's, and Stingers now offer only a boost of 20 Attack to match Transformations of other Types in the world]

'Shit, I just lost 80 Attack, that leaves me at...

 _[David Lvl 3:LP- 700, ATK- 150, DEF- 110]_

"Shit!" I cried out looking at my new Attack stat, "Poor Mia must be at... only 110 ATK right now then, she' the weakest of us offensively." I then returned to the paper.

[Furthermore due to Complaint's about Spellcasters being hindered in certain environments, Spells are simply learned, increasing ATK with Spells can be found in the new Ability, Spellpower, which will increase Base Attack by 10 for each Point put into it, those who have already put several points into a Spell with find their point's moved into Spellpower.]

"Well at least Sadie will have an easier time." I muttered putting the paper away and leaving.

We met up at a place called the Cracked Skull Cafe... Nice name... Where I found Mia crying about her lowered attack Value.

"I'm in so much trouble unless we can get some money..." Mia groaned as her Harpie Lady rubbed her shoulders.

"The Catacombs are a good place." Rott's voice said from behind us, causing us to jump.

"Gaaah!" Sadie cried out as she jumped out of her chair.

One thing I noticed was Rott's voice had no change in tone from last night, low and slightly drawn out, like she was a mix of tired and bored. At first I thought it was the fact it was late and she just wanted sleep... Turns out it's just her natural voice.

"Sorry, dad wanted me to give you guys these." Rott said putting a wooden box in front of us and opening it, and pulling out four lanterns... made of skulls, with metal hooks on short chains at the top of the skull.

"Skull shaped lanterns?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Skull Lanterns." Rott said, "Dad wants to give these to every newcomer, seeing as most people who wander down here mostly just use the old fashioned flame on a stick to find their way. Dad made these to produce light for anyone venturing into the Catacombs, and the chains on top hook to most belts so you can keep your hands free. Plus they go out until you stuff them in your inventory, we've set up a brazier at the entrance of the Catacombs to light them for you."

I took the lantern and smiled a bit, "But I'm Dark Attributed... I don't need this really." I said.

Rott just shrugged, "Then keep it in case you need to let a friend know where you are." She said, "Anyway the Catacombs are hardly mapped out at all, even the shop map isn't mapped out so few people have found it."

"Seriosuly?" I asked.

"Yep..." Rott said, "Admin's say it's a special place they've only recently created as a sort of test sample that they may consider replicating in the future for certain areas. Anyway the Catacombs are considered Labyrinths, which are... Imagine Area's like that forest all players started at, but with Treasure Chest's that are randomly reset each day instead of Loot Boxes."

I took a minute to digest this information and nodded, "Thank's Rott." I said.

"Don't mention it." Rott said as her eyes seemed to droop, "Oh, one more thing. King of Skull Servant's spawn in the Catacombs, and they are kind of special."

"How so?" Axel asked.

"In the card Game the King gains attack for every Skull Servant in the Grave right?" Rott said, "Well every time you Kill a Skull Servant, or a creature that in the Card Game could pose as one in the graveyard like Lady in Wight or Wightmare, a blue flame will start circling you and your group. Run into a King with those flames around you and he'll suck them in and you'll be fighting him with 100 Life Points for each Soul and 100 Attack and Defense for each too."

"Oh jeez." I muttered.

"Don't worry, those flames dissipate after you leave the Catacombs so they don't build up infinitely." Rott waved off, "Anyway if you're going in there good luck."

"Well then..." Sadie said as Rott walked off, "Who's ready to go into a maze of bones?"

[]

[You've have entered a Labyrinth.]

[Monster's in a Labyrinth drop more coins, and Loot Boxes are replaced by Treasure Chests. Be warned however that MULTIPLE Bosses can spawn in a Labyrinth.]

"Well there's something Rott forgot to tell us." Mia said as she had her whip arm ready, prepared to launch a volley of feather at whatever crosses our path or turns a corner.

Almost instantly a Skull Servant shambled around the corner, with an Armored Zombie right next to it.

 _[Skull Servant: LP- 100, ATK- 30, DEF-20]_

 _[Armored Zombie: LP- 300, ATK- 150, DEF- 10]_

At this point I realized an issue with The Labyrinth... The corridors were surprisingly narrow- As in the four of us could barely fit, heck Mia and I were pretty close together, and behind us the only reason Sadie wasn't crushed against Axel was her small size.

A Labyrinth like this wasn't made for large groups, if we summon any of the Monsters we have we'll be packed in further.

"Shit." Axel muttered realizing this.

 _[Axel Lvl 3: LP- 700, ATK- 140 ,DEF- 140]_

 _[Sadie Lvl 3: LP- 700, ATK- 110 (120 W/ Freeze Spell), DEF- 80]_

 _[David Lvl 3:LP- 700, ATK- 150, DEF- 110]_

 _[Mia Lvl 3: LP- 700, ATK- 110, DEF- 100]_

'Thankfully I still have the highest attack of us due despite the balancing.' I thought drawing my new sword, it was basically a small horned dragons skull with a short straight bone as the handle and a longer, sharpened bone as the blade, slightly curved actually.

When Sadie pulled out her new staff, a scepter shorter than most staves admittedly, but there were four bones making the handle, with four skulls broken in half then pressed together to make it seem like a skull with four faces placed on top of that staff, each with black onyx's in the eye sockets, and on time was a crown of fingerbones.

I couldn't see Axel's new mail under his tunic, but what I could see had several bones I didn't recognize all held together by bone-like links, and his new Silver Fang Gauntlets made him look like he had wolf paws.

Mia reacted the fastest of us and launched feathers at the two undead, the Skull Servant losing 90 LP and the Armored Zombie losing 100.

I took in a deep breath before breathing out strongly, releasing a stream of black flames that coated the two monsters, the Skull Servant turning to ash in the flames while the Armored Zombie lost another 140 LP, leaving it barely alive... And right after this I felt Axel jump off my head and land a flying haymaker on the Zombie's head, killing it off.

They left us a total of 8 Coins, two for each of us... Though the Skull Servant also left behind a small flame shaped like skull that floated around us, not doing anything more than annoying us.

"Okay." Sadie deadpanned, "This is not going to work."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Well for starters, you jumped off my head because you don't have any ranged abilities." I deadpanned.

"Exactly." Sadie continued, "This Labyrinth is a tight fit, we need to figure out our positions if we're going to keep going because we are NOT splitting up in this place."

"Alright, that sounds fair." I said, "Mia and Sadie, you two take the back like, as your abilities work the best in the back, Axel doesn't have any ranged abilities just yet so he and I will be in the front."

"And why are you in the front and not me mister Shadow Fire Breath?" Mia asked.

"My flames travel in a cone." I said, "And personally I'd rather not risk torching you because I misjudged how low my flames go when I'm breathing."

"He's got a point." Axel said.

"Fine." Mia said shrugging.

So for the next few hours we wandered the Labyrinth, because we didn't buy a map because we were broke at the time, finding well over six dead ends, though only finding two Treasure Chest's in them (Which gave us a good 100 Coin's after we split each chest up)

We also got a few cards.

From the two Treasure Chests we found a Sparks Spell card, which dealt 20 Damage to all enemy monsters in an area (As well as any player in the area that is attacking you) We gave that card to Sadie as she is our Spell Caster. We also found A Dark Energy equip spell, A Divine Sword- Phoenix Blade Equip Spell...

And a Card for Toon World, which Sadie used, causing us to learn something new.

Toon World is in an alternate dimension (Though still in the Simulator world), making Toon World a literal new world with a new map to explore... Thankfully Sadie say's that on her map there is a Gateway Portal into Toon World that she can lead us to so we can use it... But we aren't gonna do that just yet.

I got me a Zombie Dragon Card (Though I quickly learned he wasn't much for conversation), Sadie claimed herself a Malice Doll of Demise we found in there- Seriously that thing creeped me out as it shuffled toward us dragging it's axe behind it.

We also found collected Several Skull Servant and 13th Grave Cards which we planned to sell because we don't want to use those.

We also leveled up each.

 _[Axel Lvl 4: LP- 340/800, ATK- 150 ,DEF- 150]_

 _[Sadie Lvl 4: LP- 590/800, ATK- 120 (130 W/ Freeze Spell), DEF- 90]_

 _[David Lvl 4:LP- 4100/800, ATK- 160, DEF- 120]_

 _[Mia Lvl 4: LP- 600/800, ATK- 120, DEF- 110]_

Axel deciding to use his new Ability point to get an ability called Bolt, which shot out an electric bolt.

Mia chose to save her point.

I chose to grow some horns, which increased my Attack by another 20 Points (Even with this Balancing Dragon's are pretty OP... Didn't realize that until now.) and gave me a nice pair of horns on my head, a bit on the short side though, only about six inches long and just going straight... Wonder if that'll ever change.

And Sadie chose to give herself a Spellpower increase, resulting in new stats for me and her.

 _[Sadie Lvl 4: LP- 590/800, ATK- 140 (150 W/ Freeze Spell), DEF- 90]_

 _[David Lvl 4:LP- 4100/800, ATK- 180, DEF- 120]_

I would have preferred to be unharmed admittedly, but this is a maze and we've been jumped turning corners. Ever play a Horror Game? Corners are not very nice... One minute you've calmed down enough that you're just breezing past corners the next you turn the camera and get a face full of ugly.

"Okay..." I said stopping everyone as we reached a Door in the Catacombs, "This is a door."

"Nice deduction Captain Obvious." Sadie deadpanned.

"Which means there is likely a Boss behind this door... And we've got over twenty of these Skull Servant Spirits floating around us." I finished, yeah those things may not be hostile, but that many of the effing things really made it hard to see when they jump out in front of you.

"Good point..." Mia said, "So... let's turn back then."

[]

Returning to town we split the money we had collected evenly between us, after selling off our unwanted cards and the result.

Each of us had over 500 Coins... Yeah we killed a lot of things in there, not enough for a second level up, but a lot of those monsters dropped a lot of coins.

So Sadie, Mia and I ran back to the equipment shop and re-outfitted ourselves.

I picked up a Bone Plate, which raised my defense by 40.

 _[David Lvl 4:LP- 410/800, ATK- 180, DEF- 120 -160]_

Mia picked up both her new whip and another skintight suit called a Cartilage Suit (No idea how the Creators came up with that... But I'm just gonna assume the Admins made it to fit with the bone theme of everything else here because I highly doubt there is cartilage in the Catacombs.) In total her ATK went up by Twenty, and her Defense by 40

 _[Mia Lvl 4: LP- 600/800, ATK- 120 - 140, DEF- 110- 150]_

And Sadie picked up a Bone Marrow Robe, raising her Defense by a needed 40

 _[Sadie Lvl 4: LP- 590/800, ATK- 140 (150 W/ Freeze Spell), DEF- 90 - 130]_

"Well then." I said as the four of us sat around an outdoor dining table (Can it really be considered outdoors with it being underground?), with it being officially night out on account of the Streetlamps being dimmed I had placed my Skull Lantern in the middle of the table as we dined on some Hamburgers, "I think today was successful."

"Not counting me getting pummeled." Axel muttered, "My fault though, but why did we turn left so often?"

"Maze rules." Sadie said, "Keep your hand on the left wall."

"We had a map." Mia pointed out.

"Doesn't matter in the end." I said, "We've located a Boss, possibly, and we are all tired."

"And I'd really recommend heading home." Rott said, once more scaring the crap out of us.

"Holy!" I cried out, "Lady we need to tie a bell on you or something! I'm not undead I can't shrug off a heart attack!"

"Sorry. I'm barefooted here and I don't make much noise that way." Rott said shrugging, looking down she was barefoot... And missing her big toe.

"You're missing a toe." Mia pointed out.

"It'll be back." Rott said, "Maggot's Mending plus Sewn on Parts tends to make it so I lose chances to take damage by causing my body to fall apart, and then my body parts will reattach themselves in time."

True to her word, slowly but surely her big toe was sliding over back to her foot, several maggots could even be seen dragging it to her.

"That's disgusting." Sadie deadpanned.

Rott just shrugged, "Anyway a lot of people here are night timers, and a lot of Zombie Class people live here too, and sadly they have a bad habit of dragging Diurnal players into the Catacombs when they're tired... Thankfully my sister doesn't do that... Though considering she's pregnant at the moment that's pretty understandable."

"Oh congratulations on becoming an Aunt then." I said with a smile, and on Rott's face there was the ever so slight hint of a smile on her permanently bored expression.

"Thanks." Rott said, "I should probably see how she's doing, her boyfriend may be a Player, but I'd like to check in on her and him to make sure that he's only one kind of player... Though I got to admit, it is amusing to see a baby bump on her metallic belly."

"So your sister is a Machine Player?" Axel asked.

"Yep." Rott said, "She also prefers to carry around Cannon instead of a simple pistol, go big or go home I guess."

"Right." I said noticing several players appearing in town, "Let's talk in the morning, the mob is coming."

With that everyone else turned around to face the arriving Players, and all of us but Rott chose not to stick around.

[]

That night I was a little sorry I didn't bring out Headhuntress in the Catacombs, so I summoned her in my bedroom to apologize.

The fact she appeared with her arms crossed did not make me feel any better.

"Sorry I didn't call you out Headhuntress." I apologized, "But sadly the Catacombs had thin halls, and there just wasn't room to summon you without getting us all cramped in."

 _"I'll forgive you on one condition."_ Headhuntress said, _"You and I spend the night together."_

"Sure, just watch the tail and wings please." I said.

 _"Don't worry."_ Headhuntress said as she climbed onto my bed, _"It's just cuddling, I'll be gentle."_

'Somehow I feel this will repeat until it escalates.' I thought climbing into my bed with the Monster.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks that's the chapter.**

 **Yeah I looked back on my Notes and noticed I was really over powering the Dragon with the number of Attack Boosters they can get and their sheer increase, so I had that nerfed a bit.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I continue to build up this world... Though I truly wonder if Spiceracksargent will make use of the Starter Village Tournament I chose not to have my group participate in with his story, Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: The Elemental Reavers.**

 ***Pulls out pocket watch and starts attempting to hypnotize you***

 **Go read it...**

 **Anyway I'll see you guys hopefully tomorrow or the day after with DAaaG (In which I'm am going to rant unhappily about something that is really starting to piss me off with that story.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dear readers! Phoenix Champion here with another chapter of Alpha Gear.**

 **Now something I need to let you guys know right now is this: My buddy Spiceracksargent001's sister story- The Elemental Reavers- Is going to tackle the Tournament that was informed of in the Open Market chapter.**

 **Now, I'm not gonna use this tournament myself, but Spice need's some OC's to fill the roster, there is a link on my profile that will take you to the character creation list for these OC's.**

 **Now or you all I'll give you a chapter not completely focusing on the four people we've been watching, and instead I'll give another world building chapter, this time involving the tournament's and how they work.**

 **WARNING! This chapter will contain VORE (The concept of a person of creature swallowing another person or animal, usually alive and whole) This chapter will contain what is known as Soft Vore, meaning no blood/gore so nothing too too extreme.**

 **[[]]**

[David's P.O.V.]

When I woke up the next morning I noticed my Headhuntress was cuddling up to me quite closely... heck her head was snuggled deeply into my neck.

 _'Good morning David'_ Headhuntress said hugging me tighter before getting off of me and the bed, then she noticed a blinking on my Bracer, ' _You've got a message.'_

"You think?" I mumbled picking up and attaching my Bracer and opening the message.

[David: We're thinking of taking today to rest and watch some of the news of some of the entertainment channels in this world. Think you could buy a TV? : Mia]

"Well that's good to know, we're watching TV tod-" I paused as I realized something, "Wait why am I the one buying the TV!?"

[]

"Asshole's all of you." I grumbled as I sat on my bed with Headhuntress and my Troop Dragon.

"Sorry." Mia said as she and her Harpie Lady perched on top of my bedframe, "But you had the most money."

"She's got a point." Sadie said with her Fortune Lady Wind summoned and Sadie sitting in the lap of her monster.

"I tried to offer, but Mia sent the message too fast." Axel said with his Avian summoned.

 _'But you didn't try to offer afterwards.'_ Avian pointed out.

"Whatever." I grumbled, "At least I have a TV in my room." My TV was a large flatscreened one, though I'd have been happier if it wasn't mounted on the bones of a dinosaur's foot.

 _'Why is everything here made of bones!?'_ Troop Dragon cried out.

 _'I dunno let's just turn the damned thing on... Who's got the remote?'_ Harpie Lady asked.

"I got it." I said turning on the TV.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer on the channel said, "And welcome to the Third match of Costel Village's first round of Tournament Battles!"

"Oh a tournament." Sadie cheered, "Why didn't we enter- Oh right the Outcasts."

 _'This is a good chance to learn how to fight in the Tournament's before we enter one.'_ FL Wind said, _'We'd best take notes.'_

"In this round we have returning contender, born right here in Costel Village- Persephoneeeeeee SIREN!" The announcer called out.

The screen zoomed in on a young woman about 18 waving to the crowd. She had long golden colored hair and sea blue eyes, her chest was covered by armor that appeared to have been made out of a lobster, her legs however were replaced by a red scaled fish tail, she was armed with a spear that appeared to have been made with a long, slightly jagged, pole made of coral with a conch shell as the spear tip.

"Her opponent is newcomer, Vannnnnnnce CHASE!" The announcer called out.

The opponent was a large guy wearing what was obviously steel platemail, with a helmet that completely covered his face, however the golden reptilian tail coming out of his but still was visible and unarmored, a steel kite shield on one arm and a heavy looking steel mace in the other... Really it wasn't hard to see the guy was aiming for a knight theme.

Then the stats of the appeared on Screen

[Persephone: Lvl 6, LP 1000, ATK 150, DEF 160

[Vance: Lvl 6, LP 1000, ATK 180, DEF 180

"Now then as a reminder to all viewers and future Tournament contestants, during a tournament Player Defense is reduced to a Passive state, as to allow opposing Players a fair chance at doing damage to potentially stronger opponents." The announcer said.

"Forget putting it a passive, that Vance guy's equipment is superior to Persephone's." Axel muttered.

"Yeah." Mia added, "Plus she's at a natural disadvantage, she's a Fish type, she doesn't get any natural power boosts as far as I'm aware... At least not on land."

"So basically she's at a disadvantage." Sadie said.

"Let's see what monsters they have though." I added.

"PLAYER!" The announcer called out, "Summon your Monster! And remember, only one monster and one Equip Spell if you so choose!"

"I summon, Red Archery Girl!" Persephone shouted.

"Come, Uraby!" Vance demanded.

The two monsters appeared next to their Duelists.

[Red Archery Girl: Lvl 5, LP 500, ATK 150, DEF 160]

[Uraby: Lvl 4, ATK 150, DEF 80]

 _"Persephone's really used that Red Archery Girl a lot, she's leveled it up once."_ FL Wind said.

 _"True."_ Troop Dragon said, _"But the primordial lizard has the size advantage and it's Player has the attack Advantage."_

[Costel Tournament- No P.O.V.]

"On your marks!" The Announcer called out as Red Archery Girl drew her bow and aimed it at the Uraby, which was much larger that her, but not large enough to her clamshell in it's mouth.

Persephone began to float just above the ground, thanks to Admin's understanding that if someone wanted to go mermaid they needed to move on land every so often, and readied her spear at the Dinosaur Player in the heavy armor.

"You really think you've got this?" Vance taunted, "Please, you're old man musta been desperate if he stuck his junk in a Monster card just to get off."

Persephone growled as her eye twitched, "Shut up..." She growled under her breath.

"Fight!"

Persephone hurled her spear at Vance, thankful that Admin programmed it so unless you handed over a weapon to an opponent it was reappear in the users hands if they lost or threw it.

Vance smacked aside the spear as the Uraby roared and charged at the Red Archery Girl, taking the arrow she shot at it before slashing it's claws into the monster, removing 70 LP from the mermaid monster.

Persephone's spear returned and she charged Vance head first, jabbing him with her spear, dealing 60 Damage to him, only to be slammed aside by his mace and sent underfoot of the Uraby right as it stomped on her, dealing her a total damage of 170 Damage.

"Oh that has got to hurt right there!" The announcer called out.

Vance grabbed Persephone by her tail and dragged her out of the underside of the dinosaurs foot and raised his mace, only to get shot in the shoulder by an arrow from the Red Archery Girl, losing 60 more LP.

Vance growled as Persephone got up, then grabbed her as the Red Archery Girl shot another arrow. Vance was expecting friendly fire, however Admin's figured a lot of monsters might cause such an issue, so Vance was surprised when her took another 60 LP of damage.

Angered, Vance hurled Persephone toward his Uraby, which slammed her to he ground with it's claws, taking another 70 of her LP.

"Not so tough are ya?" Vance taunted,only to get slapped in the face by Persephone's tail, causing another 60 damage to him.

"Uraby, clam that Red Archery Girl shut!" Vance shouted, triggering Uraby to leap at the shelled Mermaid, who quickly closed it's shell to defend itself, this however left her unable to attack, thus allowing Vance to pick up Persephone once more and slam her in the face with his mace, dealing 100 LP of damage to her.

He then kicked her over to his Uraby, which slamme it's claws on her, causing another 70 damage to her.

Persephone raised her spear to counter another attack from the creature, causing the Uraby 110 Damage, but unfortunately disarming her.

Angered the Uraby clawed at her again, four more times to bring her LP to 310.

Vanec picked up the dazed Persephone once more, then slammed her in the gut with his mace 3 times, bringing her down to a measly 10 LP

Persephone coughed once before looking up at Vance, and thust her returned Spear into him, only for him to bat it away and laugh, "I guess that's about as much as I'd respect from a girl that's only half human." Vance said throwing her back to his Uraby.

Persephone screamed as she flew toward the dinosaur, which opened it's mouth, jumped off Red Archery Girl toward Persephone.

And in a heartbeat Persephone was in the Uraby's stomach.

Persephone's screamed as she thrashed about in the dinosaurs stomach, this caused Red Archery Girl to lunge out of her shell and began to fire rapidly at the monster that had swallowed the Player.

Unfortunately, each arrow was knocked aside by Vance as he laughed and walked toward the Red Archery Girl.

After exactly a minute had passed Persephone's screams cut off, and Red Archery Girl faded away.

[David's Home, David's P.O.V.]

I stared dumbstruck at the screen...

"That..." Sadie said as she clung to my arm shivering, "Was terrifying."

"Why in the world are Monsters allowed to eat People?" Mia demanded.

"Well they act like they would in a natural world right?" Axel spoke up, "I think it's natural a Dinosaur would eat someone."

"I'm gonna need to look that information up." I muttered as I opened my Bracer's help guide.

"And that concludes the third battle!" The Announcer called out, "Don't worry newcomer's Miss Siren will respawn at her home with nothing more that bad memories of this fight. See you all in thirty minute for the next Round!"

I cut off the T.V. there, sorry but I was a little too unsettle to keep watching tournament's today.

"Found it." I said as I found the note on Devourment.

 _[Players be aware that larger monsters are in fact capable of devouring you alive- However for the sake of fairness in realism there are a few rules that are applied to this unfortunate outcome- First, the Monster must be big enough to fit it's prey into it's mouth, obviously- Second, in order for a monster to eat someone the Player or monster being eaten must be at 10 LP or less, so it's best to keep your LP high- Third, when swallowed you have exactly 1 minute before you lose the rest of your lifepoints, however if the monster is destroyed in that time framed you'll be released. We hope you do not and will not experience this for your selves (And we really didn't want to put this in, Simon was too stubborn about it, sorry.)]_

"Leeeeet's watch something else." Sadie said picking up the remote and turning the TV on and changing the channel to.

"Cartoons? Really Cuz?" I asked.

[Costel- Under the docks.]

Persephone floated under the water, her Red Archery Girl right beside her, patting her back.

"F-four times." Persephone sobbed as her tears mixed with the sea water, "F-four times I've entered that tournament a-and each time I'm beaten in the first round... A-and this time I-I-I-I was EATEN!" Persephone wailed as she curled up.

 _"There there Persephone."_ Red Archery Girl said, _"It's my fault, I keep going into my shell when the enemy get's close and they lock me inside of it, and I can't provide the ranged support you're used to."_

"I-It's not your fault Red." Persephone sniffed, "The way he talked about my mother like that... I-I... I just got so... So..."

Red Archery Girl then grabbed Persephone's arm and pulled her into her shell, _"Come on Seph, just take a short nap with me, like we always did whenever you were sad."_

Persephone had no objections as the shell closed around her.

[Grave Town- Late at night]

"Listen." Rott sighed as she looked at a female figure that was cloaked in the shadows of a building, "My old man's got nothing to do with you Black Talon thugs, so just get lost will you?"

"Now now my petit cadavre." The woman said with a french accent, "That's not a very nice thing to say. Especially to L'araignée de Black Talon."

"Listen bug, I'm tired of saying it." Rott said, anger seeping into her emotionless tone for once, "Grave Town is a place for people to rest and recover on their war to the Catacombs, it was never built with the intent of becoming a Black Talon black market place or whatever the fuck you've got planned for it, so piss off!"

The woman in shadows tsked repeatedly, six limbs uncurling from her back as several figures eye's began to glow from the shadow's behind her, "Now that's crossing the line petit cadavre, let's just see how you and your dear papa feel about it when you go a few weeks without something... say... Your legs."

Rott gasped just before a figure blurred out of the shadows and grabbed her leg, before screaming loudly... followed by a large snap, and then a second one.

Rott scrambled back from the shadows, looking in horror at her sudden lack of legs, torn off halfway down her thighs.

"You'll get these back as soon as I get what I want." The woman said, "Emmenez-les dans les catacombes, voyez comme elle aime les chasser là-bas sans pouvoir marcher."

"Yes mistress, at once." A male voice said before he ran off.

"I do hope you learn your lesson my petit cadavre." The woman said before she teleported out of Grave Town, her entourage doing the same shortly after.

"Yeah..." Rott said as she reached for her deck, "I've learned something bug bitch." Rott continued as she pulled out a Dark Assailant card, "I've learned French you huit chienne armée."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter for you, I hope you all enjoyed it and... apologies if the Vore scene made you uncomfortable, but someone PMed me a question about it and this is my answer to it.**

 **If you didn't read my warning and were disturbed with no preparation... NOT MY FAULT!**

 **Anyway, now you've seen a Tournament round, a person who will play a role in the story, and another member of Black Talon... Sorta.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
